


nobody will ever know

by Karyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I love these tags, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyan/pseuds/Karyan
Summary: It's 3 am on a Thursday, their nose is running and they’re staring owlishly at biscuit boxes because they can't remember which brand he prefers.





	nobody will ever know

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago, probably after watching some spy movie or another and wondering if someone does the shopping for them. I think I spent more time choosing a title than writing it, because that's how I am.   
> Is it self-indulgent? Certainly. Is it dumb? Well, it's not meant to be clever. Definitely not what I usually write, but maybe someone will find it entertaining. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

It's 3 am on a Thursday, their nose is running and they’re staring owlishly at biscuit boxes because they can't remember which brand he prefers.

'This is ridiculous,' they mutter, searching for a Kleenex.

Naturally, they don't have any.

They grab the closest box of biscuits - if he doesn't like them, then maybe he should come get them himself - and head on to the next aisle to get tissues.

The least he can do is buy them tissues.

* * *

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Sorry, I didn't-' he blinks at them as if he's not quite sure what is going on.

'Great. Just great. Now I'll have to be reassigned,' they fume, throwing him their signature death glare.

But instead of taking a step back, as it is wont to happen, he grins and waggles his eyebrows coquettishly. 'I won't tell if you don't.'

They pretend to think about it, crossing their arms and looking him up and down.

'Well, I suppose I already know what kind of tea you drink.'

He smiles sheepishly and leans against the door, seemingly unable to meet their eyes.

'Yeah, sorry about that, I just-'

'You haven't been on British soil for over five months and you've only arrived home three hours ago,' they interrupt, their annoyance transforming into some form of sympathy.

He looks surprised as he grasps the bag and the receipt they’re holding towards him.

'Thank you.'

'It's my job,' they respond and they immediately regret it.

His eyes harden and the smirk morphs into a polite smile.

'Thank you nonetheless,' he repeats and does a double-take as he glances at the receipt. 'Did I buy you tissues?'

'Yeah,' they shrug, not really knowing what to say to that.

'It's the least I can do,' he offers, grinning widely once again.

'My thoughts exactly.'

And if they mirror his smile, well, nobody will ever know.


End file.
